U Got The Look
by CandyCoatedDeath
Summary: Raven decided to change her look and she turns heads especially one titan boy.But did Raven get a personality change along with her new look?Plus why is Star so jealous?Couple Info Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay one of my Bff's wrote this Story U got the Look a long ass time ago and she asked me to bring it up again!So yay!Okay if any of ya guys can remember the basic plot line then be my guest and tell me!All I kno is that I liked it alot!Well alright all I remember is what im writting so if any of ya have info please bring it ta me! Alright this is a flammer free fic please do not flame me!I've been reading all the Raven fics and they seem all dark.I think Raven needs a new sexy make over!Well the more reviews you give the more ill update!So remember be nice!And please please review the last time she had like 12 chapters and like 65..reviews I think!I wanna beat that!Lol come on u guys review!Lets make my BFF proud besides I kinda like the story plot I mean im kinda tried of like making Raven dark and mopey all the time.Well A warning for all u critical fanz Raven will be OOC its a warning cause if she wasn't this story wouldnt be possible.Another warning I do intend to make spelling errors cause im too lazy to do spell check! lol!Well Please review and on with the Story!**

**Summary**:Raven decided to change her look and she turnes head especially one titan boy.But did Raven get a personality change along with her new look?Plus why is Star so jealous?Couples already made up!

**rated**:sexual scenes,langauge,violence and death.

**disclaimer:**dont own titans!

* * *

**Chapter 1**:If it wasn't for the Mall

_He dodged the fire thrown by the dragon.It was gaining on him and he knew in order to save the damzel in distress he had to slay the Dragon once and for all.He pciked up and sword and was about to strike the beast that had caused so much pain to so many people just one strike he lifted up his sword when-_

"Raaaavenn!"Someone shouted.Raven sighed and knew she wouldn't be able to finish her book before she could be deated or ferther annoyed she closed her book and turned around.Raven had changed drastically yet always hid it.She had curves yet it was hidden by her cloak.Her voice had chnaged so it was a little more attractive.Yet she again hid his by disgusing her voice in monetone.She would wear pants and a long sleaved sweater but noone noticed because she again covered it with her cloak.

"What?"Raven asked simply as she turned she knew it was beastboy calling her.Beastboy had matured he was stong built but more on the lean side and tall but not as tall as Robin but taller than Raven.His hair was a little bit longer and he was still the king of comedy.Raven admitted he was growing a little hotter.

"What were you reading?"Beastboy asked.

"A book so can you please go away so I can continue?"Raven asked hoping that for some miricale he would go away.

"Aww come on Raven why don't you ever wanna do anythign fun?"Beastboy asked as he ploped next to her on the couch.

Robin and Starfire came hand in hand into the kitchen.Raven then turned and continued to stare at the cover of her book.

"I know what will make you smile."Beastboy grinned.

"What?"Raven asked as she continued to look at her book.

"Hmm I love the taste of oranges.."Starfire said as her boyfriend took a bite of the orange.Starfire looked the same except her hair was a little bit shorter and was wavish.Her style was mostly girlish.A knee lengthes skirt and a tank top mostly.She also learned the language well so spoke normal.

"Really well wanna taste?"Robin asked.Robin..was the hottest one.He was built and his wasn't spiky but a little longer down and wavish.He usually wore some baggy pants with a tight band shirt to show his pack.

"Alright."Starfire cooed as she reached for the orange.But Robin got her hand.

"I didn't mean from the orange."He said with a smirk.Starfire giggled as he pulled her in for a kiss.He tried to stick his tounge in her mouth but she

wouldn't let him.So he just kissed her.

"I'm gonna leave."Raven said as she was about to get up.

"No stay and watch."Beastboy said.

"Beastboy why would I-"

"No not that god no!What i'm gonna say."Beastboy said.

Raven sighed and sat back down.

"Attention all making out couples!The world does not want to see your tounges dance so please separate before there is major vomiting on the floor!"Beastboy shouted.

Cyborg who was on the other couch looked up and began laughing.Cyborg basically had the same look except wore a jersey once in a while."Good one BB!"

Starfire and Robin quickly separated and blushed deep red."We weren't making out."Robin replied.

"Alright so it made me smile."Raven admitted as a smile crept on her face.

"So um guys what is our plan for today?"Starfire asked as she made her way towards the living room.

"Wait what day is it!"Beastboy shouted as he looked at Cyborg.

"It's a thursday.."Raven said as she picked up her book.

"DEATH NINJA PART 12!"Cyborg and Beastboy shouted at the same time.

"What?"Starfire asked as she sat next to Robin.

Raven sighed and payed to attention to the explanation.Raven had always wanted to be like Starfire.She was so pretty,had the perfect life,everyone loved her she was considered the pretty one and Raven the ugly one,all the guys would ask for her number but always replied no because she had the perfect boyfriend Robin,that's how it was always the pretty girl and hot guy together.If only Raven could be like that.The pretty one the hot one something else besides the gothy ugly one.Rvane sighed and was suprised to see beastboy was still talking.

"-and we have been waiting a year and it comes out today!"Beastboy yelled.

"Alrigth alright we'll go to the mall."Robin smirked.

"Your da bimb Robin!"Cyborg shouted.

"Yeah I know."Robin said jokingly.

"Also I can shop right Robin!"Starfire asked with her puppy eyes.

"Sure,"Robin smiled as her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

They all got up and Raven just sat there.

"Raven come on."Robin replied as he walked back.

"No it's alright malls are for people who enjoy crowded places and shopping uncontrolably for items that they will never use."Raven said sarcastically."So no thanks i'll pass."

"Raven it won't be the same without ya."Robin said then he leaned n and whispered to her."Besides I need someone to talk to while Star is rambling about lip glosses."

Raven smirked."Alright but only since I don't want you to get tortured."

"Come on rae!"Beastboy said as he got her.

Raven POV

"Must you guys put me through hell?"I asked them.

"Yep."They responded to me.I then gave a deep sigh.

'_Maybe I can get an outfit that will make me pretty like Starfire..and maybe he will notice me.'I smiled and stepped out the door._

_

* * *

_

**So what do u guys think do you remember this now?lol I hope u guys do well I already have a couple that goes along with the story but if u guys can convince me to do your couple be my guest!Well I really hope u guys did like it and I hope that u guys review please I need reviews to see if u guys want me to continue this!It will only like take 30 seconds or less u guys spend more than that daydreaming but if u guys dont day dream**

**PALEASE!Well I really hope u guys likey!**

**Here's a preview for Chapter 2! Raven gets her new look! OOhh lalala!**

**I looked at myself in the mirror.I might add didn't look that bad.I had no idea that my body wasn't as bad as I thought.I had a flat stomach and hips.I actually had an ass which was weird and I actually had a chest.Thank god for summersThe pants fit snug and showed all my curves.I looked at the top and prepared to put it on all I knew is that for some reason when I was wearing this I felt like a new person.I wonder what the group was gonan think.Well whatevers since when have I ever cared what they thought.I'd been saving my money to buy this thousand dollar book collection but now I found a new way to spend my money.**

**XX**

**"Look Star we're together and I don't appreciate it when you do that!"Robin said tensely.**

**"Do what?"Starfire asked innocently.**

**"Don't act stupid you know what I mean!"Robin raised his voice.**

**"Excuse me?"Starfire asked.**

**"Look Star-**


	2. OnLy ThE yOuNg

**OH mY Holy Lord u guys reviewed! Thank you guys soooo much for al the reviews every one of them put a smile on my face.They really did!Yay!**

**Okay I kno the last chapter kinda sucked but this chapter is when Raven get's her sexy new make over!Then the drama and romance will begin!Soound good?Does it?I hope it does.Well your reviews really help me.And remember if any of you guys can remember what happens and read the original one please let me know!I now have the rights to this story and will try to full fill it's full well potential..Is that a good word for it?Well Iono! Okay u guys please review and I will give you brownies!Well okay okay sorry it took me long to update but I was grounded for like ever!Well hope u enjoy!**

**Please Review!**

Summary:Raven decided to change her look and she turnes head especially one titan boy.But did Raven get a personality change along with her new look?Plus why is Star so jealous?Couples already made up!

rated: pg:13:sexual scenes,langauge,violence and death.

disclaimer:dont own titans!

Warning:Raven is a little OOC and so is Robin

* * *

It's funny how people could change so easily...

* * *

**Chapter 2:Only the Young**

****

****

"Kill me torture me or whatvever can't belive I agreed to come."Raven complained as they were walking in the mall.

"Cheer up."Robin grinned as if he were amused by this.

Raven was about to speak when Starfire interupted.

"Yes Raven!I love the mall I mean what can be better!"Starfire smiled,her green eyes formed the shape a jewels.

"Oh I don't know...maybe doing somehting else?"Raven said dully as they stopped by the benches.

"Alright guys what's the plan?"Robin asked.

"Why does everythign have to have a plan?"Cyborg asked looking around at mostly the game stores.

"Yeah we wanna go to the gamestore,Starfire girl stuff,you that exerise stuff and Raven uhh..boring stuff."Beastboy said quickly as he pointed to the different store that classified the titans.

Raven then turned her head quickly from her daydream directly at Beastboy.Her face was kinda shocked and hurt."Boring?"She asked.

"Well yeah books and crap whatever you look at."Beastboy said not really looking at Raven but at the game store.

"You don't know me so don't label what I like."Raven said rather coldly and everyone felt that chill.Beastboy then focused more on Raven as put his arm around her.

"Well you can come with me to the love side..."Beastboy grinned.

"Urgh!"Raven rolled her eyes as she pushed him off."I'd rather be boring."

"Fine,...well how about we meet in two hours?"Beastboy asked the team.

"Sounds good."Cyborg said.

"I agree."Robin agreed.

"What?That's not enough of time I need to explore the mall of shopping!"Starfire exclaimed as she eyes the stores around her.

"Babe,I'll just go into the stores with you okay.."Robin said as he hugged Starfire from behind.

"Alright."Starfire giggled as Robin then gave her a peck on the lips.

" I guess i'll go with you guys since I have you at least to talk to."Raven aid as she walked up to Robin since Starfire was already walking to the stores.

"Sure."Robin smiled."I really don't want to go into the Lippy Gloss store alone."

"Well I don't want to go period."Raven said,Robin then laughed which led Raven to smile.

"Hey your smiling.."Robin pointed out.Raven then covered her face.

"No i'm not."

* * *

**ONe HOur Later...**

Robin was pissed off as hell.Starfire was walking and shopping as guys just carried her bags gawking on her beauty.

"I would say something..."Raven said fearing that Robin would explode on her.Starfire was walking and in awe at all the new clothes a jewlery while three of four guys carried about two bags each in hope of getting a number or even a wink.

"It just get's me soo mad and angry when she does this!"Robin said infuriated.

Raven sighed as she passed the stores and looked at Robin's expression.

"Well don't tell me,Robin your...a good boyfriend..and Star,well sometimes isn't but if you tell her somethng maybe she'll like stop..er..just talk to her."Raven said,she wasn't used to be all emotional so it was hard for her.

Robin nodded."Alright,I will."

"Starfire we need to talk."Robin said as he stopped Starfire.The four guys surrounded Starfire when Robin coughed."Alone."

"What is it Robby?"Starfire asked.

"I don't appreciate this,you and them."Robin said pointing his finger to the guys.

"What about them?"Starfire asked with a clueless face.

"Well they are flirting with you and your provoking them."Robin said angrily.

"What do you mea-"

"Don't play dumb!"Robin shouted out of anger and hurt.He then realized what he said and looked at Starfire.

"Excuse me?"Starfire asked offended and angry.

"Look Star-"

"No you look Robin just leave me alone for now and let me shop and mind your own buisness!"Starfire shouted as she stormed away.

"STAR!"Robin yelled after her but she ignored him and began walking faster as the guys followed her.He sighed as he rubbed his temples,then sat down at a bench.

Raven then went up to Robin.

"Do you want me to go and-"

"Yeah will you?I'll be in the arcade."Robin said as he gave Raven a smile."I just want her to get calm."

Raven then smiled."Yeah don't want her to kill you."

Robin chuckled."Your a great friend."

Raven smiled."Uh...thanks..."

Raven made her way to Starfire just as she made her way into Demo.

"Friend Raven what are you doing here?"Starfire asked,smiling.

"Um..you know just to check out the clothes."Raven said as she gave a disguested look at the clothes around her.

"Glorious!Alright oohh try on these jeans and this top."Starfire said as she threw clothes at Raven.

"Um...alright."Raven grinned."Oh Star about you and-"

"Hurry Raven because I want you to try on something."Starfire said as she pushed Raven into the dressing room.

Raven went into the dressing room and looked at the pants.

**Raven POV**

I looked at the snug hip jeans and decided to put them on.If Starfire saw I had an interest maybe I could get her to calm down and talk to Robin...or did I have to?I mean Robin and I were friends and he seemed to really like Starfire,yet for some reason I felt the feeling I felt,when Starfire got all the attention,when she looked prettier,and got all the glory.I don't know all I know is I was confused.I slipped the pants on me and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Is that me?"I said in a whisper.The panst actually brought out my curves I seriousy could not belive it.I then came out and Starfire looked at me in awe.

"Um..you..look so unlike you..glamerous."Starfire stuutered.

I didn't knwo wiether to be offended or complemented,I just took it as a compliment."Thanks Starfire."I smiled.

I then looked in the mirror and saw a guy starring at me when I turned to look at him he smiled and walked away.

For some reason that made me blush.

"Oooh Raven he was so starring at you."Starfire giggled.I then looked at Starfire and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah..sure."Even though I knew the truth that he was starring at me.This felt so good I can imagine the way Starfire feels everyday with 10x the attention plus a hot-uh nice boyfriend by her side.

I then felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long time...happy.I actually liked this feeling and oddly there was no exploding well anything!A grin creeped on my face and I decided to take advantage of this feeling.

"Hey Star I gotta go."I said as I made my way to the cashier.

"Hello would you like to buy those pants it will be $15.00."The lady told me.

I nodded as I took out my money.

"Um Raven where are you going?"Starfire asked me.I then handed the lady the money and she rang it up and gave me a receipt.I smiled and was about to walk out.

"Shopping."I said with a grin as I walked out leaving Starfire with a confused look on her innocent face.

_I'm Fresh i'm new and i'm comming after you,cause I know you want me and my style is sexy,you never had a kiss till you had one from me_

_this kiss I have seductive and juicy,my body you crave it and it's calling you but I won't give it up so easy so work for it baby_

_Raven went into Victoria's secret,then comes out with two bags and some guys are starting to notice her._

_She then goes into La Sexy and comes out with four bags and then goes into MademeMiozelle's for a hair cut._

_**Normal POV**_

Robin was in the arcade and was bored.Robin was in the back of the room and the arcade was empty it was just him the worker and this older guy but they were both in the front.He sighed and looked at his score and it was the same thing he always won.All of a sudden he heard whistles and turned and saw a girl with her back facing him.She looked hot to him.

Her hair was in layers and she had low rider tight pants and her top was a mini black corset type.Robin's mouth opened but then he closed it and remembered he had Starfire.

She then turned around and walked towards him.

She had sunglasseds and smiled.

"Hey."She girl said to robin.

"Uh..um hi."Robin said nervously.

"Robin don't you reconize me?"The girl asked.

Robin's nervous face then turned to a confused face.

"Um..no i'm sorry."

The girl then took off her sunglasses and Robin gasped in shock.

"RAVEN!"He shouted.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"UM yeah who else would you think it was?"Raven asked.He looked at her and his body began to tremble.

He looked at her and really looked at her.Her body was nearly perfect.Her low rider pants showed a little bit of the thing she was wearing underneath.

"UM Raven are you okay?"Robin asked as he touched her forehead.

"UM yeah why would you ask?"Raven asked as she turned around for him to look at her.

"Because you look..well not you."Robin explained.

"What you mean sexy?"Raven asked boldly with a devisly grin.

"well I didn't mean to uh i-"

"Relax Robin I know I was so boring before but now it's weird i'm actually happy!And i'm gettinng all this attention and I-"

Robin then smiled."Well you look beautiful."

"Thanks Robin and I don't knwo about Starfire sorry as you can tell I got side tracted."Raven explained in her appology.

"That's fine.."Robin said in awe.

Then a girl went up to Robin.

"Hey Robin,listen I know you don't know me but I know you so why don't we get to know each other more?"The girl asked seductively.

"Sorry I have a girlfriend."Robin said as polietly as he could.

The girl smirked,"Who?"

"Well she uh-"

Raven then spoke up."Me."Raven said as she grasped his hand.Robin then blushed at this but tried to hide it.

"Uh yeah and right."The girl remarked.

Raven then got Robin and kissed him,suprisingly he kissed back and stuck his tounge in her mouth.

"Whatever!"The girl said as she walked away.

Raven then immidiately let go.

"I uh I-"

Robin interupted,"Were just trying to save me and Star's relationship right?"He grinned,

Raven bit her bottom lip."UM yeah."She also grinned.

She then looked down and Robin broke the silence.

"You had strawberry's haven't you?"Robin asked.

He then laughed as Raven gasped and began laughing too when she playfully hit him.

"Oh my god shut up."Raven smiled as she kneeled down to clutch her stomach.

Robin then picked her up and Raven smiled.

They were close again and she cold feel his breath on her she then closed her eyes and he did to and they began to kiss.Robin then held her waist,as Raven put her hands in his hair.Their breaths got shorter and shorter and their kiss got more passionate.His tounge once again slid in her mouth and began to run against hers.Robin then leaned raven against the wall and she giggled.Raven then pushed Robin off.

"What?"Robin asked out of breath.

"What do you mean what?"Raven asked him as she caugth her breath.

Robin then began to relaize what she was talking about,

"No one can find out."Robin said immediately.

"Well no shit."Raven said as she began to fix herself.

"Well um should we go get the others the two hours are over."Robin suggested.

"Hey Robin did that mean anything to you?"Raven asked.

Robin opened his mouth to reply when they heard.

"Robin,there you are what are yo doing flirting with another chick?"Beastboy asked ash he and Cyborg came in.

"Actually it's Raven."Robin pointed out and Raven smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL?"They both yelled in unison.

"What I like it."Raven smiled.

Beastboy then tried to close his mouth."What was wrong with the old Raven?"

"Nobody liked the old Raven not even me."Raven responded.

Beastboy then looked at her with sincere eyes."I did."

Raven then smiled at Beastboy and robin noticed.

"UM where's Star?"Robin asked.

"Uh I think she is waiting for us in the food court."Cyborg said pointing his finger in the direction of the food court.

"Uh..then let's go."Robin said as he moved ahead of the titans.

Robin felt a gup in his throat everytime he turned to look at Raven who was making small talk with Beastboy.

"I uh like your hair."Beastboy complimented Raven still shocke dby her new look.

"Thanks...again."Raven smiled.

Beastboy then grinned and stopped her."Hey your smiling."

Raven looked down at the floor and then looked back up at him."Yeah..I guess I am."

"Uh hem."Robin cleared his throat looking at the two of them.Robin walked towards them and Raven stood there while Beastboy went to catch up to Cyborg.

"We were just talking."Raven flashed her smile.

"I know,why would I have a problem with that?"Robin asked.

"I don't know you seem jealous."Raven teased.Robin shook his head with a chuckle.

"No."

Raven then bit her bottom lip and examined Robin up and down."I have to tell you something...well ask you something."

Robin looked up to look into her eyes."What?"

"UM did the kiss mean anything to you?"She asked in sort of a whisper but loud enough so Robin can hear.

Robin then became more alert."Uh-well-I-"

"Because it did to me."Raven said seriously.Robin stared at her as if thinking about what she said.

"It did mean something to me-but it shouldn't because me and-"

"Star-yeah I know."Raven interupted.

"But I don't know it's like a weird feeling."Robin spoke."I mean I do like you."

"Well how about we talk about it later,"Raven grinned as she looked over at Beastboy and Cyborg who were way ahead of them,"When it's a better time."

Robin nodded and agreed."Yeah that sounds good."

The two caught up to Cyborg and Beastboy luckily without them noticing.

"The food court!"They said in unison as Raven and Robin laughed.

Robin searched for Starfire and he saw her sittig down eating a salad with mustard.

"Star!"Robin yelled after her as he ran up to her.

"Robin."Starfire smiled as she got up.

They both embraced in a hug.

"Robin i'm so sorry that I said those things to you I was being selfish and inconsiderate of the feeling of yours and for that I appologize."Starfire smiled as she hugged him.

"Me too!I shoulda never said that to you i'm sorry."Robin replied as he kissed her on the lips.

"Finally they made up."Cyborg said as he came back with food.

"Well it was bound to happen."Raven said as she stood in line with Beastboy fotr a smoothie.

Beastboy then stood next to her."I'll pay."He offered.

Raven was shocked."You know it isn't free right?"

"Yeah duh."Beastboy laughed.

"Okay,"Raven chuckled."Well thanks."

Everyone knew that Beastboy had a huge crush on Raven except for well Raven.It was so obvious to everyone else.

"Here."Beastboy handed her,her Strawberry smootie.

"Thanks."Raven smiled.

As Starfire and Robin hugged Robin looked over Star's shoulder and saw the two talking but continued to hug her.

When Raven took a sip of her smoothie she glanced at Robin real quick but then contiued to drink her smoothie and laugh with Beastboy.

* * *

**So my reviewers what did u think?Did you expect that or did you already know that I was gonna put that?Well I just wanted to say thank u guys for waiting so damn long!Well the next chappy will be quicker since i'm like one third done with it.The next chapter is gonna be soo awesome!I mean it really is this is when the jealousy and the seduction,the betrayal starts to show a little...well when it starts!Well RXB fans and SXR fans dont fret because there will be a lot of moments with them and RXR fans im pretty sure u will like this story overall.**

**Well anyways thank u guys and please review because the more reviews I get the faster i'll update!**

**Thanks once again and please review!**

**Here's a sneek peek.**

* * *

**"Seriously like do you guys fight every chance you get?"Raven laughed.**

**"Well yeah..nah I don't know I mean..it's just she get's me soo mad!"Robin said a little angrily.**

**"I know well to let you know i'm here for you."Raven said as she got closer to him.**

**Robin then once again closened the gap between them and said,"I know."He then leaned in and began to kiss Raven.She kissed back and began to make it more passionate.**

**Robin then broke the kiss much to Raven's dismay.**

**"What?"Raven asked.**

**"Are you sure your okay with this?"Robin asked.**

_**Well of course I want to kiss you!raven thought.**_

**"Yeah of course."Raven said as she leaned in and kissed him back.**


	3. If I Want To

**THANK U GUYS SOOO FREAKIN' MUCH!GRACIAS! I really did enjoy all those reviews and can u belive I got grounded! My parents are soooo unfair!Well anyways I talked to my friend who had written this story before and she said it was good!I fell so happy!..or mayb she's juss saying that to make me feel better?Hmm...oh well as long as you guys like it!Oh and if u look down where it says rated..u there well do u see where it says death...well it's true there will be a death and there will be a shooting! Oopps I think I gave too much info 0o!Well hehehe anyways look forwards to the club chapter i think that's gonna be next well I'm pretty sure it is.Well there are two club chapters so yeah I hope you guys look forward to that!Well anyways please review!Cause they mean so much to me!I bet they mean so much to u too!Well Oh yeah Here are your brownies there's one for u..oh and one for u,there you go,and did u think i forgot U!I didn't here you do well hope u like them w/ fudge toppings!Well please review!**

**Summary**:Raven decided to change her look and she turnes head especially one titan boy.But did Raven get a personality change along with her new look?Plus why is Star so jealous?Couples already made up!

**rated**:sexual scenes,langauge,violence and death.

**disclaimer**:dont own titans!

**Warning"**Raven is a little OOC and so is Robin

* * *

Be thankful for mistakes without them you cannot learn..but be careful for

the mistakes that hurt people those are the worst

* * *

Chapter 3:**If I Want To**

_It's been three days of Raven's new look..._

Raven was in the music room looking for songs to listen to.Cyborg then came in the room and shut the door behind him.He then tapped Raven's shoulder as she turned around.She had on a white mini tube top with some pink low rider pants and when she moved a certain way you could see her white thong a little.She had foam platform pink sandles so she looked about three inches taller.Her hair was wavy and flipped but was held back by her pink sunglasses.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"At first I thought you were on drugs but when you drank that glass of waters I took some samples and I analyized it and I found out you weren't.Then I thought this might be one of your emotions taking over your body but then realized that you are usually in zen and that you don't use your mirror anymore well to find out those solutions it took me three days and you still have-th-this...unlike you look and I really wanna know why!"Cyborg pleaded.

Raven giggled as she turned back to the cd's."Are you serious you did all that?"

"Well yeah your like a little sister me and you have a special bond remember."Cyborg said.

"Cy.Look this look makes me happy don't you want me happy?"Raven asked as she faced him.

"Well..yeah."Cyborg said.

"Then?You see when your not used to something it takes time to adjust and soon enough you will and don't worry the only thing that has changed is my look."Raven smiled.Then she turned and squealed."Found the cd."She then turned back to face Cyborg,"Anything else you wanna ask me?"

"No,I don't."Cyborg said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Starfire's room...**

Robin and Starfire were having a full make-out session on top of her bed.Robin was on top of her and decided to make the next move.

He slipped his hand from her stomach down towards her skirt.

"R-Robin ,"She gasped trying to catch her breath as Robin began kissing her neck."What do you think you're doing?"

Robin then looked up and kissed her."Kissing you."

"No I mean your hand."She said as she got his hand.

"Oh well remember what I-"

"Yeah I know but can you not think about it yet,we're sixteen-"

Robin then kissed her,"Seventeen."

"Well Raven and Beastboy are still sixteen."Starfire said.

"And they aren't the ones making out are they?"Robin asked.

"Well yeah your right."Starfire said as she kissed Robin and they continued making out.Robin then felt Starfire's hands go down towards his pants.

His breathing became shorter and she touched it.

She then let go and started making out with him again.

"Star do you wanna..you know?"Robin asked.

"Wanna do what?"Starfire asked as she kissed his neck.

"Well me and you in a bed."Robin smiled.

"Robin it is tradition if we do that,that we get married."Starfire explained.

"Married?"Robin asked shocked.

"Yes if you love me that much to do that then you love me that much to marry me."Starfire said,

"Uh Star that's big."Robin gulped.

"Yeah and so is sex."Starfire explained.

" Star we've been together for two years."Robin said.

"Well do you even respect me?"Starfire asked.

"What do you mean if I respect you?Of course I do!"Robin shouted.

"Well I don't think you do so just get out of my room!"Starfire shouted back.

"You know what forget this!"Robin mummbled as he put his shoes back on.

"Well whatever see if I ever help you again and here's some help getting out!"Starfire then shot a Starbolt at him,but she purposly didn't hit him just close enought to make him get out.

As then slammed her door and he then saw Beastboy and Cyborg standing there shocked.

"Uh we gotta go to the uh bye!"Beastboy turned into a cat and ran.

"What he said."Cyborg then soon followed.

* * *

**Living Room.**

"Uhuh uhuh nahuh."Raven said as she was on her new cell.Ever since she got her new look she somehow met new friends."No!Are you serious where is it at?Really?When again?Awesome!So can I invite people?Like four..yeah..um you can say that...only one but I am sure that-yeah!Alright well love ya!Alright bye sugar."Raven then flipped her phone off and then stood up and smiled.

She then ran to find Cyborg when she bumped into him.

"Ow!"Raven hissed.

"Oh im sorry Rae are you okay?"Cyborg asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah i'm cool!Ouch but uh can I borrow your laptop for a while?"Raven asked standing up.

"Uh yeah why?"Cyborg asked as they began walking to his room.

"Because I wanna order some stuff online."Raven expalined as Cyborg opened his door and they walked in.

"Alright well here."Cyborg said handing her his laptop.

"Thanks!"Raven smiled."Well gotta go bye!"

Raven ran to her room and plugged the laptop to the internet and went online.Then someone aimed her.

**PartayHottie:Rae!Did they tell you about the parties how they get so wild!**

**SEXyRaeVER:Uh how wild?**

**PartayHottie:It's practically a sex party!But u have already done it by now right?**

Raven bit her lip.All her new friends have already had sex a billion times and Raven was still a virgin but she wanted to stay a virgin.So she sighed and decided to bluff.

**SEXyRaeVER:no shit.**

**PartayHottie:Well anyways the party we're going to has drinks and all this shit there.**

**SEXyRaeVER:really well anyways i'll ttyl cuz i have ta get the outfit for it.**

**PartayHottie:Oh ME too!Well c ya!Bye!**

Raven then went on her website.

The clothes she found were so hot in her opinion.She loved them so much.She bought about $200.00 worth of party clothes and other stuff for her new image.She then heard a loud slam and a scream but ignored it because she thought Star had probably seen a spider or something.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I'm going!"Starfire yelled.

"Where?"Robin asked.

"Out since someone doesn't respect me!"Starfire shouted behind her.

"Oh come on Starfire don't be like that!"Robin yelled behind her.

"Come on what!"Starfire asked as she turned around.

"Stop acting like this!Look your the one who kicked me out of the room over nothing!"Robin defended himself.

"Oh!So you think my respect is nothing!"Starfire asked outraged.

"No!Star that's not what I meant!"Robin argued.

"Well it sounded like that!"Starfire screamed.

Soon they were in the living roon and Beastboy and Cybrog were there.

"Well that;s not what I meant."Robin said shakingly because he lowered his voice so that BB and CY wouldn't knwo what was going on.

"Well that's what I heard!"Starfire yelled now she was crying and by this time Cyborg and Beastboy came.

"Hey what's going on?"Cyborg asked .

"He doesn't respect me and doesn't want to marry me!"Starfire cired.

"Uh Star hello um your still seventeen."Beastboy said trying to defend Robin.

"Well he thinks he's a bigman that he needs to have sexual intercourse!"Starfire cried.

"Look can we drop this alright we already decided we're not going to have sex!"Robin said as he noticed the faces on Cybirg's and Beastboy's face.

"But still you love me enough to have sex yet not enough to marry me I am confused!"Starfire cried.

"Starfire look I am sorry if I disrespected you but I really do like you a lot."Robin said.

"How come you don't say love?"Starfire asked.

"Well because Love is a big word for me you have to understand that."Robin explained.With his past he hadn't used the word love in a while not since his parents...

"But Robn I love you and you can't say that back?"Starfire asked.

"I-I-"

Starfire bursted into tears and ran out the doors.

"Star!"Robin called.

Cyborg and Beastboy then ran after Star.Cyborg then stopped and went up to Robin.

"We'll cool her down for you."Cyborg smiled as he too ran out.

After two hours of shopping online she went into the kitchen where she saw Robin sitting on the counter with his head down.

"Hey why you so gloomy?"Raven asked.

"Because I think me and Star are over."Robin sounded as if he was about to cry.

Raven rushed over to him."Oh are you okay?"Raven asked as she rubbed his shoulders.

"No not really."Robin sniffed.Raven then hugged him and he hugged her back.

"So where are the others?"Raven asked as she looked around.

"Oh um Star rushed out mad and Cy and BB followed her to find out what's wrong about a half hour ago."Robin said.

"Oh I couldn;t hear that."Raven smiled.

"Well we were pretty loud."Robin smiled.

"Here lemme get you something."Raven said as she went into her room.Robin nodded as Raven got up.Robin had never seen Raven's room except for once and sine she changed her look he wondered if anyting else had changed too.So he got up and followed her.

Raven was going through her stuff trying to find that tea remedy for help stress.She shoved it away when she changed her style and now she couldn't find it.

"Damn where is it?"Raven asked herself.

"Where's what?"A voice asked.

Raven gasped and turned around to find Robin.

"Oh my god it's you I was looking for a book that has a tea remedy to help stress."Raven expalined.

"Oh."Robin replied as he looked around her room.Her room had changed a little.She had motre light in her room and her sheet covers were purple but also light purple.Her room had posters of movies and artists.

"Nice bed."Robin said as he ranand jumped on it.

Raven shook her head and giggled as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah and it's my bed!"Raven said as the threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!"Robin shouted but Raven just laughed.

Soon it was silent so Raven decided to break it.

"Seriously like do you guys fight every chance you get?"Raven laughed.

"Well yeah...nah I don't know I mean..it's just she get's me so mad!"Robin said a little angrilly.

"I know well to let you know i'm here for you."Raven said as she got closer to him.

Robin then once again closened the gap between them and said,"I know."He laned in and began to kiss raven.She kissed him back and stuck her tounge in his mouth he opened hs mouth and began to french as well.Robin then began to touch her legs and soon his was holding her stomach he then got on top of her and she leaned back on her bed.Raven giggled and began to kiss him more.

Robin then broke the kiss much to Raven's dismay.

"What?"Raven asked smiling.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"Robin asked.

_Well of course I want to kiss you!Raven thought._

"Yeah of course."Raven said as she leaned in and kissed him back.He then began to kiss her rougher but that was okay because Raven liked it.He then began to suck on her neck and she was messing with his hair.He then slipped his hand under her shirt...

* * *

**Two hours later...**

"Thank you guys so much."Starfire said walking in with Beastboy and Cyborg.

"No problem Star we're just glad we fixed up your relationship."Cyborg said.

"Yeah so want us to go get Robin?"Beastboy asked.

Starfire nodded,"Please I am ready to appologize."

Beastboy then ran to Robin's room and knocked on the door.

"ROBINNNNNN!"He yelled.No answer."RRROOOOBBBIIIINNN!"He yelled again this time Robin opened the door a litte so you could only see his head.

"What happened to you?"Beastboy asked.

"Nevermind that what's up?"Robin asked BB.

"Starfire is ready to appologize to you."Beastboy whispered.

"Appologize to me why?I should be appologizing to her."Robin said shocked.

"Well don;t tell me tell her."Beastboy grinned.

"Alright just give me a minute."Robin said closing the door.

"Al...right."Beastboy said weirded out but ignored it and ran back to the living room.

"STAR he's commin'."Beastboy said.

"Oh glorious!"Starfire beamed.

About five minutes later Robin came into the living room.

"Um hey Starfire I need to tell you something."Robin said nervously.

"No I need to tell you soemthign more important so please let me go first."Starfire pleaded.

Robin nodded."Alright."

"Well first of all you are a wonderful boyfriend and I have been over reacting about everything I hate it that we get into fights and all..Robin I really love you so much and I would love it if you would accept me as your girlfriend...again."Starfire laughed at her last comment.

Robin chuckled."Starfire-I,"he then began to think of all the things he and Star have been through,"I love you too and would love to be your boyfriend again."

Starfire squealed and jumped on him.

Raven then came out of her room and into the living room with a smile on her face..her smile then dropped when she saw Robin and Starfire hugging each other..her smile then turned into a confused hurt look."What?"She whispered.

Robin then saw raven and looked down.Raven was about to turn and walk away when Beastboy shouted.

"Raven come over here!"

"yes please do!"Starfire shouted.

raven walked over there with a plastic smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"They got back together!"CYborg announced.

raven then turned to face Starire and Robin."Wow..that's great..i'm happy for you."Raven smiled she then looked at Robin."Really..happy."

Robin looked at Raven and saw that she was hurt in her eyes.

"Starfire I have to tell you something."Robin said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Dun Dun dun so whad ya think did you like it was it cool?I hope it was was it like OMg or was it like u suck dont write anymore ****u stupid lil well if u r to flame me please dont just keep it in your heads because I dont like flammers and I have never flammed a story ever so like please dont flame mines.Well the next chapter is totally crazy!Im so excited just writting this it's like woah...So please review I really hope u liked it and here are your desired sneek peeks!**

_"It's a club downtown totally for party people and my friends you're totally going!"Raven smiled._

_xxx_

_"Aren't you a little too young to be having a drink?"The bartender asked Raven she then smiled and gave a sexy look."Am I?"_

_xxx_

_"Raven I just wanted to let you know somethign I have been feeling for a long time."Beastboy said loudly._

_Raven looked around as if looking for someone but then looked back down at Beastboy._

_"What is it?"She asked._

_"Well Rae I-"_


End file.
